It's My Life
by Chibi-Relena
Summary: Have you ever felt like you have to do something and change your life? Take it back from Destiny? Well.. One Sailor Scout did... (I uped the rating a bit.. some swearing and violence)
1. Chapter 1

It's My Life!  
AN: This is my second story. It is different then most, or so I think. I've never seen one like it on here. I'd like it very much if you would review it. * Gets on her knees and begs * Please!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I Own Nothing! No Suing Please!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Hotaru sat outside Lady Une's office two days before school was supposed to start. This wasn't the first time she had sat here, but every time she was as nervous as the first. She never showed it though. "She'll see you now, Miss Tomoe." The secretary told her, as a young man, about her age, came out of the office.  
  
*~~~~* Later That Day *~~~~*  
  
"Miss Relena, Lady Une would like to see you." Lady Une's secretary said, poking her head into Relena's office.  
  
"Do you know what it's about and if it can wait?" Relena asked, indicating the guy that occupied a corner of the room.  
  
"No miss, I'm sorry but it can't wait. She said it was very important."  
  
"O.K. Thank you. Please tell her I'll be right there." The secretary left and Relena turned to the guy. "You'll have to excuse me Heero. I guess I won't see you until school starts."  
  
"Hn." Heero grunted as Relena left the room.  
  
Relena entered Lady Une's office and two people turned to look at her. "Hello, Miss Relena. This is your personal bodyguard. You are to go nowhere without her." 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi. Thanks for the couple of reviews and I kinda thought you might want longer chapters so I'm going to add this one, which is longer then the last one, Trust Me! I was going to add it first when I got the review asking for longer chapters, but I'm having problems with my computer. All I have for writing on here is WordPad and Notebook, two programs I can't stand but I'm using WordPad. So updates on this and my other story may take awhile to get out. I'm going to have to bring them somewhere to use spellchecker (I'm am not the best speller). Please Review!!! I need them to keep going!!!  
  
Here are a few notes on the story: 1) Hotaru, Relena and the G-Boys are all 16, and 2) The scouts aren't main characters in this story but a few or all will appear later.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Wufei.   
*Wufei walks out, his Katana pointed at author* "Don't Lie Weak Onna!"   
*Author cowers behind chesterfeild* "Ok! Ok! I don't own Wufei either... I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon or anything, only the plot!!!"  
Chapter 2  
*~~~~* 2 Days Later *~~~~*  
  
Relena was still getting used to having a personal bodyguard. It was strange having a girl your age hang around you but rarely talk. It was the first morning of school and Relena couldn't wait to see the Gundam boys. Lady Une had told them off about slacking in their "studies" and was making them return to school, or so the rumor went.  
  
Relena had her own room at the Academy. It was a pretty big place. She had a sitting room, a big bedroom, a large bathroom and a medium-sized kitchen. She liked it because, unlike the palace, everything was in one place and you didn't have to go from one wing to another for all the different rooms.  
  
"Ready?" A monotone voice asked.  
  
Relena jumped, startled. "I didn't hear you come in! Yes, I'm ready." The two girls walked to class without saying anything, both of them lost in thought.  
  
Everyone was at class and seated when the girls arrived. The teacher looked at them and nodded at Relena. Turning back to the class, he announced "Class, this year we have a new student, Tomoe Hotaru. Get out your Japanese Literature books."  
  
Relena and Hotaru took this as their cue to sit down. The classroom was set up like a college class and there was only two seats left, one way in the back and one in the second row from the front. Relena took the seat closest to the front and Hotaru sat in the back. As she sat down, the guy in the next seat spoke. "So, you're new. I'm Duo. Want someone to show you around?"  
  
Hotaru looked at him strangely. "I already know my way around. If I needed anyone to show me around, I would have asked."  
  
"O.K. Sorry! Just trying to be nice! Gee Whiz!"  
  
Hotaru got through the rest of the period without having to speak to Duo, but in the next class, computers, she ended up having to sit at a computer between Duo and Relena. Then in math class, she had to sit in the back, behind Duo and between Relena and some missy named Dorothy. Finally it was lunchtime! Hotaru walked with Relena into the lunch line. While they were standing there, waiting as the line slowly moved, Hotaru took in the cafeteria. It was like a restaurant, except for where the food was served. The tables and other contents were set up to resemble a nice restaurant. 'I just hope the food is good.' She thought.  
  
Finally they were served and Hotaru followed Relena to a table where five guys were sitting. When the braided one turned around, Hotaru almost wanted to groan, almost but not quite. Hotaru sat down beside Relena without a word. "Hello, you must be Miss Tomoe. I'm Quatra Reberba Winner." The blonde one said.  
  
"Hello Quatra, it's Hotaru." She replied. "O.K., Miss Hotaru it is."  
  
Hotaru smiled a very small smile. "Please," she said, "call me Hotaru or Taru. I don't think it's necessary to call me miss."  
  
"O.K. Hotaru." Quatra was blushing some. "These are my friends, Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Duo." Hotaru nodded at Heero, Trowa and Wufei, and completely ignored Duo. The only reply she got was a nod from Trowa and a "Phfft!" from Duo.  
  
Relena chatted quietly with Quatra and Hotaru ate in silence. Suddenly, that silence was shattered when Duo exclaimed "Hey! You're not wearing a school uniform! Why not?" realizing that she was wearing hip-hugging jeans and a baby blue top. Her hair was tied back from her face, making her look two years older.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but I just got accepted into the Academy a few days ago, so my uniform is not yet in." Quatra looked at Hotaru, surprised and wondering why she was being so mean to Duo.  
  
"Jeez!" Duo looked like he was hurt by the way Hotaru was treating him. All of a sudden, Hotaru sat up, very alert. Her right hand moved off the table and to her side. "Is anything wrong?" Relena asked, nervously.  
  
Hotaru visibly relaxed. "No, it's Lady Une and Noin... and someone else but I'm not sure who it is. A man..." Lady Une, Noin and Howard walked in at that moment.  
  
"How'd you know?!?" Duo's mouth was hanging open.  
  
Hotaru just shrugged and pulled out her top of the line laptop. The table fell silent for the rest of the lunch period, which wasn't too hard, what with Heero, Trowa and Hotaru sitting there. The bell rang and Duo ran off to class. The others slowly walked off to Chemistry, Hotaru's favorite and best subject. This time Hotaru was lucky, she didn't have to sit anywhere near Duo. In the next period she was lucky as well, Duo didn't take Physics. 'Damn! Why does Relena have to be such a braniac?' Hotaru thought to herself as she left Physics and headed towards World Economics.  
  
Finally! The end of school. Hotaru was pretty good in school, but she wasn't the best. She had almost failed first year physics last year and her lit marks weren't that high. Chemistry and math were her better subjects. "Hotaru!" Principal Merquise's secretary called out. Hotaru turned around and the secretary continued, "Your uniform is in, if you will come with me, I'll get it for you." As Hotaru and Relena follow, the secretary keeps blabbaling. "Now, mind you, principal Merquise wasn't too pleased! He didn't like your choice of uniform but by the time he found out, quite by accident, it was too late to do anything." After this, Hotaru and Relena just blocked her out. When they were almost to the office, Hotaru whispered to Relena "I've never met Principal Merquise... I didn't even know there WAS a principal... I was told you run the school."  
  
"Technically, I do. But I decided last year that we needed a principal,. So I hired one." Relena explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Umm... I was wondering... Can you do me a favor? Can you lighten up a little? I mean, talk and stuff... It gets kinda creepy with you around and not talking..."  
  
Hotaru shrugged. "O.K. I can try. I was wondering... there's that party tonight... Do you want to go? Not as a date or anything, it's just we really don't know each other and I don't know what you would or wouldn't ask me to do for you... I mean I am your bodyguard... I'll go wherever you want to go cuz that's my job. So... ask me to go anywhere with you ok? I will go."  
  
Relena looked at her, a bit surprised. This was the most she ever heard Hotaru talk. "O.K. I'll try to do that. And, yes. I would like to go to that party tonight. It starts at 7 and you can wear whatever you want. No uniforms though, ok?" 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi... I'm not getting any reviews for this story :'( *Gets down on her knees and begs* Please People... Review for me... I need reviews!!! *Stands up again* O.K. on a more serious note. Please review... You guys are the only ones reading this and I really want to know what people think about this story. The other 2 or 3 people that were reading this... well I kinda had a 'falling out' with one of them and the other isn't really into this kind of writing, so that's why I'm begging for reviews. This chapter and the others up to Chapter 6 are longer.... This one is five pages... Thanks!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the CD I'm listening to!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
*~~~* That Night *~~~*  
  
The Gundam boys were standing around in the huge gym at the Peacecraft Academy. The party had just started and the only reason they were here was because Duo had conned them into coming. "Did you notice that Relena has changed a bit in the last few days? I mean ever since before school started she hasn't ran to Heero, yelling his name." Duo asked the guys, trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"You're right Duo. I wonder... Does it have anything to do with her new friend, Miss Hotaru?" Quatra replied with a question. Heero just glared at the mention of Relena's name and Wufei wanted to kill the American, the only reason he never was because Lady Une had made him leave his Katana at Quatra's.  
  
As if on cue, Relena and Hotaru walked in. Relena was wearing a pair of dark pink Capri's and a light pink tank top with black sandals, looking very un-Queen Of The World like. Hotaru had on a pair of cut off jean shorts, combat boots that came to the knee, and a baby blue tank top. Duo's mouth dropped. He was about to walk over to them when Heero grabbed his shoulder. "Don't make them mad, please Duo." Quatra said. He really liked Hotaru but couldn't figure out what made her so mad at Duo. If he could, he was going to avoid a conflict. Duo looked at him and shrugged.  
  
Hotaru and Relena spotted the guys. "They don't look to happy to be here." Hotaru commented.  
  
"Duo must have conned them into coming. I know for a fact it wasn't Heero's, Trowa's or Wufei's idea... although Quatra could have helped Duo in getting them to come. Quatra is a sweetheart." Relena replied.  
  
"I see." The girls walked over towards the food table, not bothering going near the boys, seeing how they didn't want to be there. No need to piss them off more, although Relena really would have liked to go talk to Heero.  
  
As the night progressed, more and more people went out onto the dance floor. Hotaru was standing facing Relena, back on to the crowd on the dance floor, talking with her. Relena looked at Hotaru, horrified, when Hotaru pulled out a gun similar to Heero's. 'What Is Going On?!?!? I thought Lady Une said I could trust her!!!' ran through her mind but she forgot it when Hotaru said "Hit the deck in... 3... 2... 1..." Relena immediately fell to the floor and two shoots rang out. Hotaru slipped her gun away and bent down. "You ok?" she asked Relena.  
  
When the shoots rang out, the Gundam boys jumped and turned to see Hotaru helping Relena up from the floor. They ran over to her, wondering if she was hit or not. "I'm fine." she said, "But where is the gun man?"  
  
"I'd say in the balcony!" Duo said and him and Heero ran off towards the balcony. Leaning in towards Hotaru, Relena whispered "Did you get him?"  
  
"I think so." The other boys looked towards the balcony and saw Heero pick up a body. Heero walked out of the gym from the doors to the small balcony a story above the gym. Duo ran down to the boys and announced "He's dead! One shot must have been him and the other one someone shooting him."  
  
Quatra looked at Duo funny and pulled him aside. "What do you mean? Who else here would have a gun? You know we were forced to leave them home, since we're not here to protect Miss Relena, we're just here to go to school because Lady Une forced us to."  
  
"I dunno. How am I supposed to know? Heero told me to come tell you guys he was dead... May be it was a student, committing suicide... God! I hope not!"  
  
Hotaru smirked. She knew what had Quatra and Duo all upset, but she couldn't tell anyone why she was here, Lady Une had made her swear not to. So Quatra and Duo would have to go on speculating, because she wasn't about to break any promises.  
  
When the shots had rung out, everyone had ran to the sides of the room, afraid for their lives. Seeing this, Relena walked up onto stage and announced "I have just been informed that the gun man has been killed and that there is nothing to worry about, we're all safe now. You can go back to having a good time."  
  
The party never really went back to the way it was before the shooting and it broke up early. Heero never came back to the party and the G-Boys had gone off to find him and find out what had happened. Hotaru walked Relena to her dorm, making sure that there was no more threats for tonight.  
  
As everyone walked to class, the next day, all they could talk about was the attempt on Miss Relena's life and how they would be so crazy as to do it in a public place. They were all relieved that he had been killed last night, although they couldn't figure out how he never shot anyone and how someone had such good reflexes that he was shot immediately after.  
  
The G-Boys never said anything but they knew that the gun man hadn't shot off any bullets. They figured that someone must have saw him aiming for Relena and shot him before he had a chance, but whom? Neither one of them had a gun here, although they thought it might be a good idea to have one now. But Lady Une insisted that they didn't need one and that Relena was going to be fine without their protection.  
  
Everyday was set up the same for Relena and Hotaru, first they had Japanese Literature, then computers, math, lunch, chemistry, physics and finally world economics. (A/N: I did this because its easier then having a schedule in a so-many-day cycle. I'm not really up to having different subjects in different orders each day and trying to explain it to you.) Heero, Trowa and Quatra were in the same classes as the girls. This schedule was the advanced placement schedule and only the really smart, crazy people took these classes. Some of the really smart people WERE really smart and stayed away from Jap. Lit and World Economics. By rights, Hotaru shouldn't be in the advanced placement but being Relena's bodyguard made her. Duo hated physics and chemistry so he took music and gym instead. Wufei took all the classes except world economics, because warriors didn't need to know about such things that made people weak. He took gym instead, this would help him keep his warrior abilities.  
  
They were part way through first period when Lady Une's secretary knocked on the door. Mr Blagdon answered and she announced "Miss Relena and Miss Tomoe are wanted at the main office." The girls got up and followed her out the door.  
  
By lunch time, the girls still hadn't returned to their classes and the G-Boys wondered what was up. At lunch time they went to the girls dorm area and found Relena and Hotaru moving their things out of their adjacent dorms. "What are you guys doing?" Duo asked, going to help them move their things.  
  
"We're moving into a dorm room together." Hotaru said, curtly.  
  
"May I ask why?" Quatra asked, making his way with the other boys to them.  
  
"Because we want to move into together. We're tired of being treated better then everyone else and getting our own dorm with so much unused space. I'd like to have a roommate for once in my life, because it gets kinda boring after curfew and all your friends have to go to their rooms. We'd like to have some company." Relena explained, surprising the boys because they never knew that Relena had friends over and that she actually felt this way, she never spoke about those kind of things to them.  
  
The boys skipped the last three periods and helped the girls move into a new dorm, which was surprising for them to do except Duo. The new dorm had two big bedrooms across from each other, two bathrooms set off from each bedroom, a living room and a fair-sized kitchen that was perfect for baking and cooking in. The bedrooms had a double bed in them, along with a computer desk, TV and DVD player, closet, dresser and mirror, and a lazy boy recliner. The bathrooms had a sunken bathtub in them, along with the other normal bathroom things. The living room was mainly open and furnished with a couch, love seat, arm chair, coffee table, four end tables, TV and DVD player, and a floor-to-ceiling bookcase, filled with interesting books. Hotaru got settled in for the second time in two days. After the boys left, Hotaru turned to Relena "I didn't know you could bull shit so good."  
  
"Well, if no one is supposed to know, then no one is going to know." Relena replied.  
  
Hotaru shrugged. "Right. Do we have food in the kitchen?"  
  
"We Should... Why?"  
  
Hotaru walked into the kitchen and looked in the cupboards. They were packed with food. "I'm going to cook." She told Relena. Relena just looked at her as if to say 'whatever...' and Hotaru went and got her cd player and her Sum 41 CDS. Turning on All Killer, No Filler, she got out boneless chicken breasts, Parmesan cheese, mayo, milk, potatoes and some spices. A little while later, her and Relena sat down at the kitchen table to eat Parmesan Chicken and Spicy Potatoes (A/N: Parmesan Chicken is just boneless, skinless chicken breasts cooked in Parmesan cheese and mayo. Spicy Potatoes are potatoes cut into cubes, sprinkled in whatever spices you want and baked in aluminum foil until brown. This is for those of you that don't know...).  
  
After they were finished, Relena asked "Where did you learn to cook? That was great!"  
  
"A friend of mine, Makato, taught me. She is the best cook I know."  
  
The girls spent the rest of the night doing homework, which Relena breezed through. Hotaru had trouble with her physics and world economics, so Relena tried to help her. They got no where and gave up on it after an hour. Relena suggested she ask one of the guys to help her with it, because she knew that she wasn't going to be able to help her at all and she wanted Hotaru to do good in her courses. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey. I don't have an exam until next week so I figured I'd grace you with an update on BOTH stories. Can I get some reviews for this story please???  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The girls walked into class the next day, right on time. Everyone just kinda looked at Hotaru. She was wearing a uniform alright... The Guys Uniform. There had been no way in hell Hotaru was going to wear that peacecraft pink monstrosity that was known as the girls uniform. Besides, with the pants on it was easier to run after anyone that looked suspicions and you could hide a gun or two way better.  
  
The day went pretty quickly, and Hotaru got even more lost in physics and world economics. At the end of their world economics class, Relena asked Quatra to come over to the girls dorm at 6 that evening. She didn't tell him why and the guys wondered why she asked Quatra and not Heero. Quatra agreed and at 6 he knocked on their door. Relena let him in and he was greeted by the sound of Simple Plan and a mad Hotaru. "Why can't I frigging get this? Damn It! Everyone else can so it can't be all that hard!" she yelled.  
  
Quatra looked at Relena and she explained "Hotaru is having problems in physics and world economics. She's pretty mad at it there now, and I tried explaining some things to her last night, but it didn't seem to help. That's why I asked you over. I was wondering if you could explain it to her please."  
  
"Well... I can try... But Heero would be better to help with the physics, he's the one that helped me at the beginning of last year... I'll ask him to see if he can help her k?"  
  
Relena nodded and led the way to the kitchen, where Hotaru was currently swearing on her homework. Quatra looked at what she was doing and asked "How much do you remember from last year?"  
  
Hotaru looked at him blankly. "I asked him to help me explain this to you." Relena explained.  
  
"Oh. Well last year I almost failed physics. I have no clue what we did at the last of the year, I missed most of that *added under breath - cuz of a damn war between Serenity-hime and Chaos*. Everything else I got forgot, I wasn't planning on taking this ever again."  
  
"Well... We have a lot of work to do then... All this is based on theories from last year." Quatra settled in for a long night. He took two hours to refresh her memory on the main theories from last year and another hour to teach her what she missed because of the war. She began to have a better understanding but still had no clue what to do with this years work. Quatra tried explaining it with Relena's help. When that didn't work, he called over to his dorm and asked Heero to come over.  
  
Heero dragged himself over to the girls' dorm. He really had no desire to see Relena again, but when she opened the door and immediately led him to the kitchen, he wondered if she really was changed like Duo said or putting on an act. He looked around the kitchen, finally landing on a frustrated Hotaru and a frazzled Quatra. "What do you want?" he asked in monotone.  
  
"Help." Hotaru replied in the same monotone. Quatra took a deep breath. "We need help teaching this physics to Hotaru."   
  
Heero sat down and looked at what they had done that night to help her. "You don't know how to do anything from last year? Why are you in physics this year?" Relena fell over (anime style), Heero had just asked two questions?!?!?  
  
"No." was all Hotaru said. She was too frustrated at this to even care. They had been at it for three hours now and she was in no mood to explain anything else, especially not to this guy. She also didn't want to explain why she was in physics this year, because it might give away that she was Relena's bodyguard. Laying her head on the table, she began to curse in a language neither of the others present knew, and Heero knew a lot of languages. They looked at her and she cursed more. The more they stared, the more she cursed, until finally she got fed up and walked to the fridge. "Listen, thanks Quatra for the help, but I got other homework to do and it's now almost 10. I'm starved. Anyone want anything?"  
  
The others shook there head, no. Hotaru grabbed a pre-made salad, added dressing to it, and sat down at the table, taking out her math homework. The others watched as she flew through it like it was basic (it's actually advanced, and that's harder then you think sometimes.. I should know... I've taken it for the last two years now). She looked in her back pack and sighed. The only other homework she had was world economics and she had no clue what was going on in that class. She had finished her chemistry and her computers homework in class. Grabbing the world economics book, she plopped it down on the table and stared at it. Opening it to the right page, she re-read everything they had gone over in class. "Who gives a shit if China got enough food or Japan got enough car making plants?!?!" she yelled, reading the first couple of questions she had to answer on what she had just read.  
  
Relena just looked at her and Quatra and Heero wondered what was wrong with her. Getting frustrated that she couldn't find the answers in the text and that she didn't give a shit about these world "problems", she picked up the book and slung it across the room. It slammed against the wall, fell unto the counter, knocked a glass to the floor, breaking it and then it fell to the floor. Quatra and Relena looked at her, wide eyed as she stormed out of the room. "Well I guess I'd better be going... There doesn't seem to be anything more we can do now." Quatra said, getting up to leave.  
  
"Hn." Heero followed suit. Relena saw them to the door and thanked them for trying to help. When they were out in the hallway, Quatra turned to Heero "What language was Hotaru speaking in there? It's not one I know..."  
  
Heero kept walking. "Me either." 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry. I know I said that I would be updating more often, but I've been really busy. After babysitting, I'd come home, call up a friend or two and we'd get together. I'd stay out until I absolutly had to be home. And then, Tuesday of last week I got a phone call. I got a new job, working with my town. I have to go to bed a bit earlier now, so that cuts back on time for me to be doing things. I get off at 5, come home, eat supper and get a bath or vice versa. Then I tend to go out and hang with some friends. I'm going to be working on this story for the next couple of days because I have Monday off. Ok. Sorry about the long Author's Note and on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next couple of days in school went ok, except for the homework sessions the G-Boys were taking turns having with Hotaru, teaching her physics. Relena was helping her with her world economics homework, so she was just barley keeping up in that course.  
  
Relena was now in a meeting with Lady Une and Noin so Hotaru was out walking around the school grounds. This was one of the rare times she got to be by herself, and when she was, she usually thought about her princess, Serenity, and all her friends that she left behind when she had moved here. The only three people she had told about her coming here had been Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama, and Setsuna-mama. At first Haruka and Michiru hadn't understood why she would want to leave her friends and family and move to a whole new country, but she had many long talks with them and they came around to the idea.  
  
Hotaru heard a noise and turned around to find Relena and Duo walking toward her. She stopped and waited for them to catch up to her. "What are you doing out here?" Duo asked.  
  
"What does it look like, baka? I'm walking." was the reply. Relena chuckled at the look on Duo's face. "When are you going to learn that the only way she'll act civilly towards you is if you leave her alone?"  
  
Hotaru snorted. Quatra called out to Duo from the direction of the dorms building and he took off running. Relena turned to Hotaru. "There's a big dignitaries dinner tomorrow night. I have to attend, meaning that you have to attend too... It's very formal. If you need a dress, I'll pay for one but we'd have to go shopping for it now."  
  
Hotaru smiled. "Let's go!" The girls got ready and went to the mall on the other side of town.   
  
*~~~* Meanwhile: With The Gundam Boys *~~~*  
  
When Duo reached Quatra, Quatra said, quietly, "We have to talk to Heero. There might be a new mission."  
  
The boys went up to their dorm suit. It's called a suit because it had five bedrooms and bathrooms, so that a lot of people could be housed here in the school. Heero was sitting at the table with his laptop set up (when is he not with his laptop?!?!). "What's up Heero? Is there a new mission for us? I Hope So! I want to get out of this school." Duo bounded into the room.  
  
Wufei smirked. "We're not that lucky, Duo."Quatra told him.  
  
Duo looked horror-stricken. "NO!!!!!!!!" Heero gave him a death glare. "Before we get into a big fight here, why don't you explain what's going on to Duo, Heero."  
  
"There's a new threat on Relena's life. We have to stay here and protect her. We'll go to Quatra's tonight to get our weapons." Heero explained in monotone.  
  
"Joy! As if it isn't bad enough we have to go to school! But now we got to protect Relena!" Duo began to whine.  
  
"There's another party protecting Relena as well, so we don't have to be around her all the time." Heero said.  
  
"What?!?! Who said? But that's good right?"   
  
"Dr. J said."  
  
"What about the dignitaries dinner tomorrow night? Will we have to attend that as well?" Quatra asked, because he only wanted to have to make one trip out to his mansion on the outskirts of town.  
  
"Hn." was all Heero said.  
  
"Ok. Well while we have the time now, why don't we go to my mansion and get our weapons and tuxedos?" Quatra suggest.  
  
"What about Psychocraft?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Who cares?" Duo didn't want to have to take Relena with them to Quatra's mansion.  
  
"She's gone shopping with Hotaru, and I'd suggest you use her proper name, Wufei." Lady Une warned. The boys all jumped except for Heero, who never did those kinds of things, and Trowa, who had known she was there. "I didn't hear you come in, Lady Une. Miss Relena is gone shopping? Is that safe?" Quatra told her.  
  
"Oh, yes, it's perfectly safe. They took a bodyguard from the school with them." Lady Une replied, meaning Hotaru when she said bodyguard, "You boys go on and get the things you need from Quatra's now. There's a Jeep waiting for you out front."  
  
The boys all left and went to Quatra's, finding out on the way that Wufei had many of his Katana's already with him. "You think I was going to let that weak onna tell me what to do with my Katana?" was the reply they got when they asked him about it.  
  
The next day, Relena went through school as if she were oblivious to the new threat. Hotaru was even more alert, which made the G-Boys more alert then they would normally be. They weren't about to trust this new girl with Relena, even if Lady Une did. Lady Une had visited the girls after they got back from their shopping trip and told them about the threat and that the boys would be joining them at the party the next night.  
  
After school, the boys went off to do their own thing, electing Trowa for the job of following Relena and Hotaru around. They sent Trowa on this because Heero gave them glares and walked off as soon as school was over, Duo and Hotaru really didn't get along and they were afraid to leave him alone with those two, Quatra had been called away by Rashid, the head of his magnuacs, and Wufei had wanted to go train and claimed he would kill whoever tried to stop him from doing so. So that was how Trowa found himself sitting in the living room of the girls' dorm as they showered. Hotaru came out first, dressed in a silk lounger outfit, and went to the kitchen, glancing at the tv as she passed. She hauled some chocolate cheesecake (YUM!) from the fridge and sat on the couch. Trowa had on the Discovery Channel which he seemed to be interested in. Hotaru didn't care much for it, quickly ate her cake, and took off to get dressed for the dinner tonight.  
  
Duo, Quatra, Heero and Wufei had come to the girls dorm, all ready to go, not long after Hotaru had gone to get ready, to relieve Trowa so he could get ready. The girls came out of their rooms a half hour later to find all of the G-Boys sitting in the living room, dressed in tuxedos and watching anime, well Duo was watching it but the others were looking at various things in the room. When they heard the doors open, they turned towards the hallway. Duo's mouth dropped open when he saw Hotaru, she was dressed in a deep violet strapless dress that hugged her body. It fell to the floor, flaring out a bit at her knees. On both sides was a slit that reached halfway up her thigh. She had on elbow length gloves in the same color and knee high, black boots. "I didn't know you were coming." He stated.  
  
"I was invited by Relena." she informed him in monotone. The boys began to wonder if Relena should be so trusting of Hotaru. Relena was wearing a baby pink, spaghetti strap, body hugging gown that fell to the floor. The skirt part wasn't tight to her body, but rather, it fell nicely, not making her look fat and had no slits in it at all. Hotaru had helped her pick out this dress. She also had on white, elbow length gloves, and white strappy sandals. "Well we should go now if we're going to make it on time." Relena stated. Heero nodded at this, Duo groaned and Quatra held out his arm for Hotaru to take. Smiling at him, she wrapped her arm around his and Relena took this as a que to do that same with Heero.  
  
Arriving at the Crystal Palace Hotel, they got out of the limo and walked inside. "For some reason, I don't think the Crystal Palace is going to look quite like this." Hotaru muttered to her self.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Quatra said, only catching part of what she said. Hotaru turned to him. "Nothing. Just talking to myself. This night is going to be boring, isn't it?"  
  
Quatra smiled. "I'd say, just don't let Miss Relena hear you say that."  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about back there. Do you think they like each other?" Relena asked, indicating Hotaru and Quatra. Heero just looked at her. "What? I think they'd be a cute couple. He's the only guy she actually smiles at and treats nice."   
  
Heero grunted, and before Relena could respond, they were at the grand ballroom and someone was there to show her and Hotaru to their table. Relena and Hotaru sat at the head table, while the G-Boys were seated at the very last table at the back of the ballroom. The head table was on a stage, the band was on another stage on the right wall of the room and there was a bar on the left wall of the room. Hotaru looked around the room, taking every detail that she could about the guests. They were all dressed in tuxedos and looking like dignitaries. 'Looks can be deceiving.' Hotaru thought to herself. Relena was seated on Hotaru's left and next to the Emcee for the evening. To her right was seated some very rich men and on the wall was an open door.  
  
The dinner part of the evening went rather well, except for the fact that there was an empty seat on the left of the emcee and everyone, except Hotaru, seemed to wonder where the person that was suppose to sit there was. Near the end of dinner, a movement through the open door caught Hotaru's attention. Excusing herself to go to the bathroom, Hotaru went to check it out, thinking it was a threat.  
  
Standing down the hall was a tall man dressed in a tux. Moving out of view of people in the ballroom, Hotaru pulled out her gun. The man looked at her and she asked "Who the hell do you think you are? There is no way in hell you're going to harm Miss Relena."  
  
The man tilted his head to one side and looked at Hotaru. "What makes you think I'm here to harm Miss Relena?"   
  
Hotaru gave him a death glare that could rival Heero's. "The fact that you have three guns concealed inside your tux and you're walking around out here, looking in that door back there where you have a perfect view of those guests."  
  
He looked at her, surprised that she would know about his guns. Concealing his surprise, he asked "Wouldn't I have harmed her if I had a good view of her?"  
  
"I said of the guests, not of her."  
  
"Zechs! You're Home!" Relena yelled from behind Hotaru and ran to her brother, hugging him.  
  
Hotaru looked at the two people. "Who is this man?" she asked Relena.   
  
"My brother, Zechs. Well, that's what most people call him, his real name is Milyardo. He's the principal of our school. Why do you have your gun out? Is there someone behind me that wants to kill me?" Relena looked panicked.  
  
"No. I think I made a mistake." Hotaru lowered her gun and turned to Zechs. "I'm sorry Mr. Merquise, it's just with all those guns you have and where and how you were looking in the ballroom made me suspicious."  
  
Zechs smiled. "It's ok. It's about time Relena had a girl bodyguard, and it's a good thing that you're not afraid to point that thing at people. We'd better get back to the dinner, It might get suspicious if I don't show up at all and if you girls are gone for too long."  
  
The girls agreed and they went back into the dinner. "Well, Psychocraft isn't dead and obliviously that weak onna friend of hers didn't kill her." Wufei stated when the girls walked back in.   
  
"Hn." Heero grunted and Trowa replied "I'm still not sure if we can trust her though."  
  
The dinner finally ended and some of the tables were cleared away to make room for a dance floor. Relena was asked to dance by a man she knew and soon after that, most people were out dancing. "Care to dance?" A voice asked from behind Hotaru. Turning, she found Duo. She glared at him and was about to refuse, when Zechs whispered "If you don't dance with him, I'll drag you out on to that dance floor and tell some police friends of mine that you threatened me." Turning to him, she shot him another death glare and turned back to Duo. Standing up, they made their way to the dance floor and began to dance. A half evil smirk spread over Zechs' face. As the song "A Moment Like This" began to play, Hotaru and Duo got lost in some memoire.   
  
*~~~* Flashback: Silver Millennium *~~~*  
  
It was Hotaru's 15th birthday and all of the scouts had been there, spending the day with her. They had spent the whole day swimming, sparing, and just generally relaxing. Her brother had left them alone, even tho he had wanted to go along and try to hit on all of the scouts. Of this, Hotaru was glad. Later on that night her brother showed up, telling her that their parents wanted to see them in the grand ballroom of the palace. Hotaru was in her princess form at the time. As they walked down the halls, she asked if he knew what they wanted. He told her no, and that they'd just have to wait and find out.  
  
Walking into the grand ballroom, someone announced "And here now is the birthday girl, Princess Hotaru, accompanied by her brother, Prince Duo!"   
  
At that moment, the lights were turned on and everyone shouted "Surprise!" Hotaru had smiled and whispered to her brother "I'm going to get you for this." He had no doubt she would. She had thought that all of the scouts had gone back home, because there was rumors of an enemy rising against the Silver Millennium. At that moment, the singer that was hired for the night began to sing "A Moment Like This" and Duo and Hotaru danced the first dance of the evening, as was custom on Saturn.  
  
*~~~* End Flashback *~~~*  
  
They were brought out of their memories by a gun shot and a yell of pain from Hotaru. Looking at her thigh, she saw the gun shot wound and the blood. "Damn Bastards! They Better Not Think They're Going To Get Away With This!" She muttered and wiped around, grabbing her guns in the process. "Are you ok? What happened?" Duo asked and Hotaru ignored him for the time being. Seeing two men creeping along the left wall towards Relena, she cursed and quickly went towards them, trying to get a good shot in, but with no such luck. She reached them at the same time they got a clear shooting position on Relena. The guests were startled by someone crying "Miss Relena! Hit The Deck!" and 7 gun shots ringing out.   
  
Relena had fell to the ground as soon as she heard the cry and just narrowly missing getting shot. Duo ran to Hotaru, who was now lying on the floor, blood pooling around her as the other guys ran to Relena. As they helped her up, she asked them "Where's Hotaru? Is she ok?"  
  
Duo ripped off his jacket and pressed it to Hotaru's wounds. The other guys and Relena ran over and found Duo attending to Hotaru and two men dead next to them. "Leave me alone." Hotaru said and Duo rolled his eyes. "This is one time I don't care if I piss you off or not. You're hurt."  
  
Hotaru rolled her eyes. "If you want to know, the shot to the leg is worse the these two up here. I'll be fine." Duo looked at the gun shot to the leg, which wasn't all that bad anymore. "Help me up." Hotaru held out her hands and Duo and Quatra helped her stand. "See? Goodness, you'd think I was almost killed or something."  
  
"Hotaru, you WERE almost killed. May be we should get you to a hospital or something." Relena informed her and before she could protest, her world went black and she began to fall. Duo caught her and saw a group of paramedics. "Weak Onna." Wufei muttered as Quatra went off the get the paramedics. They took her to the General Hospital with Duo riding in the back of the ambulance with her and Relena and the rest of the boys following close behind in the limo. 


	6. Important Aouthor's Note SORRY! But Imp ...

Hey. Guys I'm so sorry to put an author's note here, making you all think I updated my story but I had to let you know that my computer has been acting weird lately, I have no sensible writing program on this computer because the computer keeps crashing on me. And now my A-Drive doesn't work, and all my stories are on disks, so thats a big problem too. I'm supposed to be getting a new computer very soon, so we'll have to wait. My stories are put on hold til then, but I promise to work on them as soon as I get a new computer.  
  
Bye For Now!! 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Ok. I probably haven't been doing this lately. But I'm sure everyone has realized by now that I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. It only makes sense that I don't. I mean. Why would I be writing this story for fanfiction.net, and not merging the two shows???  
  
A/N: Ok. So I never posted as much as I'd like to. I'm sure you've all read the important author's note that was up. Well I now have a new computer (YAY!) and Microsoft Word (YAY!). I'm in university now, so I might be slow getting chapters out, but please bear with me. Thanks and Review Please!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Duo, Quatra and Relena paced the waiting room as they waited for some news about their friend. The other pilots were seated in various chairs around the room, only there because this is where Relena was and they had a mission to protect her. As soon as they had arrived at the hospital, Hotaru had been wheeled into an Emergency Operating room. That was 2 hours ago and there was still no news.  
  
The doors to the waiting room opened and the three pacers turned towards them expectantly. Standing there was Lady Une and Zechs. "We came over as soon as we could. Is she ok?" Lady Une informed them.  
  
"We have no idea. She was wheeled into an operating room as soon as we got here and no one has come out yet to tell us how she is." Relena replied, looking worried.  
  
Lady Une and Zechs found seats around the waiting room and settled in for a long night of waiting. It had been late when the events had occurred at the dinner and it was now almost 1 in the morning. They had, had to stay behind and give reports to the police and make sure everything was cleared up and taken care. "Does anyone really know what happened?" Lady Une questioned.  
  
Relena shook her head and Duo told what he knew. "We were dancing when she yelled out in pain. She muttered something about bastards and whipped around. I asked her if everything was ok, but she ignored me and took off across the room. Then someone, I think it was Hotaru, yelled for Relena to hit the deck and then the shooting happened. And then, when we got to her, there was two guys lying there dead and she had been shot. She tried to tell us that she was fine, but then she blacked out."  
  
Lady Une nodded. "You didn't make her mad in any way, did you Duo? Why would she kill those dignitaries like that, unless something set her off?" Quatra asked, worried about his newfound friend.  
  
"She didn't kill dignitaries. They were assassins disguised as those dignitaries. She was just doing what she felt she had to, I guess. Although it would have made more sense if she had told someone who could actually kill them instead of confronting them herself." Lady Une explained.  
  
"Oh." Quatra said. The group lapsed into silence, only because Duo tired himself out from all the pacing and fell asleep. Quatra stopped pacing, sat down, and turned on the TV that was set up. Relena sat down beside Heero and clamped onto him. Heero was a bit surprised because she hasn't done this since before school started. He began to push her away but found her asleep, an expression of worry written on her face. Even though he was the Perfect Solider, he didn't feel up to pushing her away, not when she was so worried and asleep. He's not THAT mean. Wufei smirked at this, knowing that he now had something to blackmail him with. Trowa just ignored everyone and sat there in silence. Lady Une took up pacing and Zechs just watched her, not sure what to do.  
  
Two more hours passed and still no word. Relena woke up with a start when Heero moved out of her grasp to go get something to drink. She shook her head and noticed Lady Une pacing. "Still nothing?"  
  
Lady Une shook her head, no. Relena looked around the room and saw Quatra and Duo asleep next to one another, Wufei meditating and Trowa watching TV. Zechs had long since gone off to find a quite corridor where he could pace with no one noticing. Heero came back with a zillion bottles of water and placed them on a side table. "Thirsty?" Relena asked him, a smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Hn." was the only reply. The doors to the waiting room opened with a bang, which startled Quatra and Duo out of dreamland. Looking to see who had come in like that, they saw a very mad, sandy blonde haired man, followed by a tall, worried looking, aqua haired woman. "Where the Hell is she?" demanded the man.  
  
"Umm... Our guess is the operating room... But that's only if you're talking about Hotaru..." Relena was cut off by the man "Of course I'm talking about Hotaru!"  
  
The aqua haired lady looked at the man. "If you don't calm down a bit we'll never get any answers. And watch your language!"  
  
The man glared at her for a second then turned to Lady Une. "Could we please talk to you privately?" then turning to the lady that had accompanied him, "There, I asked nicely. Satisfied?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "It'll have to do I guess." she replied as she followed Lady Une out of the waiting room.  
  
Zechs returned five minutes later to find the group just sitting there. "What's up with you guys? Did you get bad news about Hotaru???"  
  
Relena shook her head. "A man and a woman stormed in here and demanded to know where Hotaru was. They went off to talk to Lady Une privately."  
  
Just then, they heard yelling from outside the door. "She'll Be Fine! Goodness! I Told You We Shouldn't Have Come Here! Let's Go! NOW!"  
  
They just looked at the door as Lady Une entered. "If any of you tell Hotaru that she had visitors, she'll probably flip out and then we might need to fear for our lives, according to the man and woman that was just here. I'd like to live a few more years, so I'll ask you nicely enough not to tell her about those two."  
  
Everyone just kinda looked at her, and then agreed never to mention the visitors. As soon as they agreed, the doors opened again, only this time to reveal a doctor. "Are you Tomoe Hotaru's family?"  
  
"Well, no. She's an exchange student at The Peacecraft Academy and we have yet been unsuccessful in contacting her parents." Lady Une answered.  
  
"Very well. She seems to be recovering at an unearthly pace. The operation took four hours because we had to remove four bullets. One from her thigh, one from her right shoulder blade, one from just below her left breast and one from her abdominal area. As you can tell, we had to be very careful with the three in her upper body, or else we would have killed her, thus making us take hours in removing these. She is going to be asleep until sometime tomorrow afternoon, so I suggest that you all go home and rest for now. At a normal healing pace, she should be out of here in a couple of weeks, But at the rate she's going, it may only take a week for her to be ready to go. Now, shoo all of you, and rest up. Come back tomorrow afternoon and you can see her." The doctor explained Hotaru's condition. The others were more then happy to 'shoo' and sleep. It was now 3:30 AM and although Heero could stay up all hours of the night, the rest could not.  
  
As they were about to leave, Duo turned back to the doctor. "Did you say four bullets?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" 


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: OK. I was all-creative this weekend and finished 2 and a half chapters on this story. I figured I'd give you guys another update on here. I was so creative that I even wrote two chapters on Devil's Angels, so Chapter One will be coming out soon. ( I'm so happy. Thanks for all the reviews and Damia: HEHE! Of course he's intelligent. And Thanks!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Last Time:  
"Very well. She seems to be recovering at an unearthly pace. The operation took four hours because we had to remove four bullets. One from her thigh, one from her right shoulder blade, one from just below her left breast and one from her abdominal area. As you can tell, we had to be very careful with the three in her upper body, or else we would have killed her, thus making us take hours in removing these. She is going to be asleep until sometime tomorrow afternoon, so I suggest that you all go home and rest for now. At a normal healing pace, she should be out of here in a couple of weeks, But at the rate she's going, it may only take a week for her to be ready to go. Now, shoo all of you, and rest up. Come back tomorrow afternoon and you can see her." The doctor explained Hotaru's condition. The others were more then happy to 'shoo' and sleep. It was now 3:30 AM and although Heero could stay up all hours of the night, the rest could not.  
  
As they were about to leave, Duo turned back to the doctor. "Did you say four bullets?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
This Time:  
  
"Yes, I did. Why?" The doctor looked at Duo.  
  
"I didn't think she was shot four times... There was only seven gun shotswere only seven gunshots and two guys took two bullets each. That's four. Seven minus four is three..." Before Duo could say anything else, Wufei smirked. "Oh, look. The baka knows how to do math."  
  
"Wait! The fourth one must have been the first one..."  
  
"Duo, speak sense, please." Quatra was not in the mood to listen and figure out riddles at this late hour. Duo looked at Quatra and rolled his eyes. "If you guys would let me finish, I might 'speak sense'. When we were dancing, I thought I heard something that sounded like a gunshot, but I wasn't sure. Hotaru yelled in pain, remember? May be she was shot then..."  
  
"Can we talk about this in the morning? I'd like to get some sleep so I can get back here early enough so that I'm here when she wakes up. She shouldn't have to wake up by herself, you know." Relena was dropping and worried about Hotaru.  
  
"Fine." Everyone left and went back to the school. At the main doors Lady Une asked Quatra to sleep on the pull out couch in Relena and Hotaru's dorm. She didn't want anything more to happen this night. Quatra agreed and Relena went to the boys' suit to wait for Quatra to get ready. Lady Une and Zechs went their separate ways, wondering what was going to happen now. Relena's bodyguard was in the hospital and the boys can't stand to be around her.  
  
**~** The Next Day **~**  
  
Relena and Quatra woke up early. Relena quickly showered as Quatra made breakfast. 'Miss Relena is a nice person, if you really get to know her, I guess. I'm glad she's made friends with Miss Hotaru. I wonder if the others are right in suspecting Miss Hotaru..." he thought to himself just before someone began banging on the door.  
  
Relena had just come out of the bathroom and went to answer the door. Quatra motioned for her to go into the kitchen and let him open the door. He was pretty sure he knew who was there, but didn't want to take any chances. Pulling out his gun, he moved to the door. He swung the door open, his gun raised and pointed at the person on the other side. "Whoa! Q-Man! Did I do something that made you hate me, or is this 'Everyone Pick On Duo Day'?!?!?!" Duo began to pout.  
  
Quatra lowered the gun and Relena came out of the kitchen, eating some of the scrambled eggs Quatra had made. "No, Duo, you didn't do anything to make me hate you, and what are you talking about 'Everyone Pick On Duo Day'?" Quatra asked, motioning for the braided boy to come in.  
  
"Well, I got up and tried making breakfast for everyone. It kinda didn't work and Wufei got mad at me and chased me around. Heero and Trowa came out. I asked Heero to save me and he pointed his gun at me and threatened me and Trowa just leaned against the wall and smirked. You Weren't There To Save Me!!!! And then Trowa saw the mess in the kitchen and got mad at me too. I ran here as fast as I could. Do you think they'll come after me?!?!?!?"  
  
"Just eat here Duo. You can come to the hospital with me a Quatra later. I bet the others won't even want to come with us." Relena indicated all the eggs and bacon that Quatra had cooked.  
  
As soon as Duo had finished eating, him and Relena wanted to go to the hospital. Quatra wanted to as well, but he didn't show them. He made them sit down in the living room and play a game of Scrabble. No one was really paying attention to the game, and, after about an hour of playing, Duo was actually winning. They were all relieved when a knock came on the door. They all rushed to it to find the other G-boys and Lady Une standing there. "Ready to go check on Hotaru? I figured you guys would all ready be there though... It IS 10." Lady Une asked.  
  
"What are we waiting for?!?!?!" Relena, Duo and Quatra took off down the hall. Lady Une chuckled and the others followed after them.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, they instantly went to the nurse's station and asked if they could see Hotaru. They were told that only one person could go in at a time, and that Hotaru had not yet woken up. Relena went in and sat beside Hotaru's bed, much to everyone's disapproval. Now there was no one in there protecting Relena. The nurses agreed to leave the door ajar so that the inside of the room could be monitored. Duo and Quatra took up their activity from last night, pacing. Lady Une quietly talked to the doctor at the far end of the corridor. Heero and Trowa leaned against the wall and Wufei sat in the most uncomfortable chair ever. (A/N: Those sets of plastic chairs connected by a metal bar set up in the corridors of hospitals.... sit on them too long and your bum goes numb....)  
  
After about an hour or so later Hotaru stirred. 'What the hell happened? Did I get hit by a bus?' She asked herself, shaking her head a bit, making it pound. Turning her head to the right, she noticed Relena sitting there. "Hi."  
  
Relena jumped at the sound of Hotaru's voice and smiled brightly at her. "I'm glad you're awake. How are you? The doctor said that you'd be out until later on this afternoon."  
  
"Doctor?! Well... yeah... I'm felling great for someone who was shot four times last night. I could use some Advil... Are you here by yourself? You'd better not be!"  
  
Relena laughed. "I'll call the nurse. Don't worry about me."  
"It's my job to worry about you, and you know it."  
  
"Well the guys and Lady Une is here with me, so you can stop worrying." Hotaru's bed was on the other side of the room so the guys outside couldn't understand their conversation. Relena pushed the nurse's call button and almost immediately a nurse appeared. The G-boys tried to follow but she would not allow them inside. She told them that it was not appropriate right at the moment because she had no idea what was wanted. They could come in after, she said.  
  
"Can I please sit up?" Hotaru asked as soon as the nurse came in, "I'm very uncomfortable. And these bandages... Why do I have them? They're uncomfortable too."  
  
The nurse set the bed in a sitting position and helped her get as comfortable as possible. "It's good to see you awake. You were brought in unconscious last night, with four bullet wounds. The bullets had to be removed, that's why you have those bandages. Although you look better then anyone else in you situation would. Oh, There are some very anxious young men outside that would like to see you. Can I let them in?"  
  
"Sure, but can I get some Advil please? My head kinda hurts."  
  
The nurse said she would be right back with some Advil and the guys. After she left, Relena helped Hotaru to look as presentable as possible by brushing her hair and pulling the covers up around her waist. Hotaru wasn't too pleased about this but she didn't say anything. The nurse reappeared with 2 Advil, a glass of water, the G-Boys and Lady Une. Hotaru smiled politely at the nurse and commented "Two isn't really enough. Six would be better. Can I please have six?"  
  
Duo and Quatra gaped at her. 4 Advil was enough to knock the two boys out for 12 hours. The nurse shook her head. "I'm afraid that's not possible. That would be way too many. It'll make your condition worse."  
  
"I think you'd better give her the six, nurse." Lady Une spoke up. The nurse looked at her sternly. "It's against hospital protocol. She can only have two."  
  
"Whatever." Lady Une pulled a bottle out of her pocket. Opening it, she carefully counted out six pills. Taking the glass of water from the stunned nurse, she handed it and the pills to Hotaru. Hotaru gave her a small smile and quickly took the pills. "Ahhh, that's good. Now. Hi Quatra. Did you have fun last night?" The G-Boys just looked at her.  
  
"Hello. I thought I said that only one person in here at a time." The doctor from last night entered the room to find it crowded, "You're going to wake up Miss Tomoe."  
  
"She's awake, Doctor Felix. Although I'm not sure for how long, she just had six Advil." The nurse said, shooting dirty looks at Lady Une.  
  
"WHAT?!?!??! SIX?!?!?!??! You know, nurse, that she is only permitted two at a time, unless otherwise specified!!"  
  
"It WAS otherwise specified." Lady Une told him, "Now, if you could just do whatever it is that you came here to do, then I'm sure these people would be more then happy to hear about her condition and when she can come back to school."  
  
"Whatever. Can we please get this over with? I'm ready to go home now, and these beds are really bad on the back. Can I sit over in that really comfy looking chair?" Hotaru's voice was laced with impatience, irritation, and anger.  
  
"You won't be going anywhere for at least a week Miss Tomoe. Let's look at your bandages and stitches." The doctor informed her and began checking on the wounds. When he was finished, he looked at her sharply, "What are you?"  
  
Hotaru looked at the doctor. "What do you mean?" she asked innocently.  
  
"You're all healed, like you were never shot. I know better then that, I preformed the surgery on you last night to remove the bullets. You had six Advil over a half hour ago. Most people would be out cold 5 minutes after they had them, but here you are, wide awakewide-awake. Which is surprising in itself, but you were not even supposed to wake up until at least late this afternoon."  
  
"I guess I'm a fast healer then. As for the Advil, I can't explain that one. I always had to take a lot to even dull the pain where most people only needed two. If you think you've got some freak experiment, or radical discovery here, then you're sadly mistaken. I've been like this my whole life, and no one has ever been able to explain it." Hotaru became thoughtful, "May be I'm a Mutant, like the X-Men or something..."  
  
"Or one of those genetically enhanced humans from Manticore, Like missy from Dark Angel..." Duo put in.  
  
Well, by this time, the doctor was looking at those two like they were people escaped from some Mental Asylum. "Well I don't know what to say to that, other then you two really need help and you really need to stop watching so much tvTV. I guess that you can go home anytime Miss Tomoe." The doctor left shaking his head, with the nurse following after him.  
  
Hotaru began to laugh. Everyone turned to her. This was the first time she had ever laughed in public. "That was a good one, Duo! I never even thought of it!" She said between laughs.  
  
Relena, Quatra, Duo and Lady Une gaped at her. "Uh... Thanks... I guess." Duo finally got out. This was the first time she was nice to Duo, and she just complimented him!  
  
Hotaru got out of bed and stood up. Looking down at her revealing hospital gown, she asked "No one happened to bring me clothes or anything did they?"  
  
"Nope. Sorry." Duo said. Relena hit him and turned back to Hotaru to explain. "The doctor said you wouldn't be able to go anywhere for at least a week, so I only brought in the bare necessities."  
  
Hotaru shrugged. "That's ok. My dress from last night should be around here somewhere." Then she looked at her thigh and ripped off her bandage. There was a row of 15 stitches there. Grumbling to herself "Great! They never left me any scissors to cut these off with. Idiots!". She hit the call button and a nurse rushed in. "What are you doing up?!?! Let me get a doctor!"  
  
"Onna! Shut Up!" Wufei yelled at her. The nurse turned to him and began to ask who the Hell he thought he was when Hotaru asked "Can I get some scissors or something? I need to get rid of these stitches, before I scar."  
  
The nurse turned to gape at Hotaru, and just then, the doctor from this morning came back in the room with some supplies to remove the stitches. He walked over to Hotaru and began to pull up her gown. Hotaru ripped it out of his hands and yelled "What The Hell Do You Think You're Doing Perv?!?!?!?!?! Give Me Those!" she took the stitch removing supplies from him, "Now Get Lost!!!!"  
  
Lady Une picked the doctor up off the floor by his shirt collar and threw him out of the room. He landed on his ass with a loud thud. "This is a hospital, NOT a whore house. You Can't Just Undress Her Like That!!" She yelled at him and turned around to find everyone just looking at her. "What? You think I was just going to stand there and watch that Perv do that? He'll be reported and fired as soon as Hotaru is finished and ready to go. Let's go out here and let her have her privacy."  
  
Relena laid Hotaru's dress and things on the bed and they all filed out of the room. In five minutes flat, Hotaru had all the stitches removed and walked out of the room. Lady Une had already reported the doctor and they left. On the way back to the school, Lady Une announced "Extra measures have to be taken for Miss Relena's safety. I want Hotaru and Relena to move into the boy's dorm room first thing tomorrow morning. Quatra and Trowa have already agreed to share a room, So Quatra's things have been moved out and his old room is being redecorated for the girls. And there will be no arguments to this." when she said the last bit, she gave a look to Duo and Wufei, cutting them off in their complaints. 


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: OK. Here's a new update! WOO! I'm going to try to update this and Devil's Angels on every Sunday night until they're finished. I had a very long break between classes on Tuesday and ended up writing three pages of notes for this story. They take me up to the end of it. So we're looking at a nice few chapters being left to this story. YAY! This was supposed to come out like last Sunday but I haven't really had time to get on the Internet to do much. But here is the next chapter and I promise to update on Sundays! And I bet you're wondering 'Why Sunday, and not Friday to give everyone a nice happy weekend?' Well, Now you have a nice close to your weekend. And besides, the weekend is the only time I really get to work on my stories to post them on the net. I'm ahead in this fic by like four chapters and I'm going to try and stay like that till it's finished. I'm a bit ahead in Devil's Angels but where I changed the first couple of chapters of the story, I got myself a bit stuck on the third chapter. I want to keep it like it is, but I have to have a reason for it to be the way it is, and I'm not really creative in that area. I'm being so creative and writing on Chapter 16, which I have on paper and I really need to transfer it to the comp, but, as I've said, the weekends are the only time I really have to work on this. And this weekend my mom came to visit me, so I was busy all weekend and really didn't do much other then hang with mom and homework. Sorry about the long A/N but I thought it was necessary, and I wanted to explain to you what was going on with the fics. Enough of my ramblings! On with the story! (HOLY CRAP! This A/N is almost a full page!)  
  
Chapter 8  
  
When they arrived back at the school, everyone went their separate ways back to their rooms. It was early afternoon and Hotaru was starved so she warmed up some of the leftover food that was in the fridge. "You didn't stay here by yourself last night did you?" she asked Relena while the food was warming.  
  
Relena shook her head. "No. Quatra came and slept on the pullout couch. He's awful nice, don't you think?"  
  
Hotaru nodded her head absently. As she pulled the food out of the microwave, a knock came on the door. Relena opened it to find Duo and Heero standing there. "Hi Heero! Duo! Come in. What's going on now? Any new threats that I need more protection from?"  
  
"This is no time to joke about such things." Heero said monotonously. "I'm not Hee-chan. I'm totally serious."  
  
"Hotaru, I need to speak to you. Privately." Duo said to her. Hotaru had a pretty good guess of what he wanted to talk about. Nodding, she motioned for him to follows her down the hall. Relena watched them leave with shock.  
  
Once the door to Hotaru's bedroom was closed, Duo started talking. "Hotaru, when we were dancing, I had a memory of some sort. We were at a ball and it was your birthday. We danced, but only because we were brother and sister. Did I dream that? Please say no."  
  
"Duo, it was real. I had the same memory at the same time."  
  
"You never did get me back for that stunt I pulled with the surprise party for you." Duo laughed.  
  
"Umm... Duo... I already knew we were brother and sister. That's one of the reasons I transferred to this school. I knew you were here. I was afraid you wouldn't remember me, which I was right about."  
  
"You knew?!?! Then why were you so mean to me?!?!" Duo looked hurt now.  
"Payback's a bitch. *Big smirk* Never say never Duo. But you have to keep this between the two of us. That was a long time ago, Duo. A really long time ago..."  
  
"Ok. Whatever. Just as long as I know that it was real and not a dream." The two then walked out of the room. Relena and Heero were where they had left them.  
  
"You know, you guys could have sat down and waited." Duo said, laughing at them.  
  
"Finished?" Heero ignored his comment.  
  
"Yea!" Duo and Heero then left the girls alone. "What was all that about?" Relena asked as soon as the door had shut behind the boys.  
  
"Oh, nothing. You know Duo, just wanting to make friends of everyone and anyone. He confronted me about being mean to him. Like that'll stop me..." Hotaru smirked at this.  
  
The rest of the night went uneventful and the girls went to bed early. Hotaru still hadn't regained all her strength and they had to move the next day.  
  
The next morning, the girls woke up to loud banging on the main door to their dorm room. "What the hell...?" Hotaru mumbled as she crawled out of bed. Looking at the clock and seeing that it was only 6 a.m. on a Sunday morning, she began to curse whoever it was. Stumbling to the door, she opened it to find a way too perky Duo. "What the hell do you want at 6 in the morning?!?!? This better be important or I'll kill you. With my bare hands."  
  
Duo shuddered at the thought. He had regained all of his memories from the Silver Millennium last night and once, Hotaru had tried to do this. She would have succeeded if their mother hadn't walked in at that moment. "Heero said you guys had to get up and pack and get down to our dorm." he informed them. Relena had just come out of her room.  
  
"Oh, he does now does he? You tell him to kiss my ass and screw himself. We'll be down at a sensible hour of the day, thank you very much." With that she slammed the door in his face, turned and stomped back to bed. Relena went back to her bed and Duo went back to his dorm, frightened. Upon entry, the guys looked at him questioningly. Quatra looked like he wanted to be back in bed. "Umm. Heero..."  
  
"Hn." Heero grunted, impatiently.  
  
"I got a message for you, from Hotaru"  
  
"Well? What is it?"  
  
"Kiss my ass and screw yourself." before he could finish, Heero had his gun whipped out and pointed at him. "Omea o Koruso."  
  
"Eep!" Duo yelled as he ran and hid behind Quatra, "Quatra save me!"  
  
"Duo, why did you say that to Heero? Why didn't you just tell him the message instead of trying to make him mad?" Quatra asked, not at all in the mood for this.  
  
"BUT! That's part of the message! She said, and I quote, 'you tell him to kiss my ass and screw himself. We'll be down at a sensible hour of the day, thank you very much.' There! I got the message out! BYE!" Duo turned and began to run towards the door. A sharp pain in his head stopped him, and he turned around to find Wufei holding his braid. "Sit down, baka." Wufei commanded and dragged Duo to the couch.  
  
"What are we going to do now?" Quatra asked, yawning.  
  
"I say we wait until a sensible hour of the day and try again." Duo suggested.  
  
"No. That's impossible." Heero told them.  
  
Duo shrugged. "Fine, whatever. It's your funeral. You can go this time. I'll come along, but only to watch when Hotaru puts her hands around your throat and proceeds to choke you to death."  
  
Wufei snorted. "That weak onna is no match for the Perfect Soldier."  
  
Duo just shrugged and fell asleep right there and then. Quatra looked at him. "He has the right idea. Call me when it's at least 9." Quatra then got up and went to the room he now shared with Trowa. Trowa just looked at Heero and shrugged. Heero left the dorm and walked down the hall. He began to knock on the girls' dorm room door. When there was no answer after about five minutes, he kicked the door in. Walking down the hall, he was met with the barrel of a gun. "Heero, what the hell are you doing here and how'd you get in? You know, you could cause someone to have a heart attack, sneaking up on them like that." Hotaru said, lowering her gun.  
  
"Get packed." Was his only reply. Hotaru watched his retreating form, and then turned to Relena, who had come out of her room at the mention of Heero's name. "Well that got me up. Guess we might as well get ready to move." The girls parted once more and in two hours they were all ready to go.  
  
The girls picked up their suitcases and boxes of things and left the dorm. Walking down the hall, they met Lady Une and Zechs. "It's awful early for you guys to be up and ready to move, isn't it?" Lady Une questioned.  
  
"It wasn't our idea. And I swear, if Heero weren't so important right now, he'd be dead." Hotaru told her, angrily.  
  
Zechs and Lady Une helped the girls carry their things into the boys' dorms. She then showed the girls to their room that they would be sharing from now on. It had pink walls, with deep violet carpet and ceiling. There were two twin size beds, one done in shades of pink and the other in shades of purple. The other furniture in the room was two dressers, two night stands, and extra large desk that both girls could work at, a large bookcase, a floor length mirror on the back of the door, and a long shelf on one wall. There was a window on the wall across from the door and there was a door leading to the spacious bathroom that was now the girls on the wall to the left of the door. Then Zechs and Lady Une left and the girls began to unpack. Duo tried to help, as Wufei had waked him up as soon as the girls had walked in. They had tried to wake Quatra, but he meant what he said, he had locked the bedroom door when he had gone back to bed.  
  
At nine, the girls had unpacked everything and Quatra walked out of his room. "Oh, hello Hotaru, Relena. I didn't expect you guys until much later on in the day." He said, upon seeing them.  
"We wouldn't be here if SOMEONE hadn't knocked down the door." Hotaru glared at Heero for a second and then turned on her heel and went to the living room. No one was there and Relena followed her. Hotaru sat down, and turned on Buffy The Vampire Slayer. She never missed a show, which came on, on Monday nights. This was a rerun, but seeing as how she had nothing else to do on this Sunday morning, she watched it anyway. Duo came in when it was half over and began to complain. Then he took the remote, and did something no one ever did when Hotaru was watching Buffy. He Changed The Channel! Not only that, but he changed it to Cartoons, Of All Things! Hotaru was livid1 and began to yell at him. He turned to run and got to the end of the living room. He turned around to see where Hotaru was. BIG Mistake! She took the opportunity to tackle him. He fell on his back and Hotaru knelt over him, one leg on either side. She drew her fist back to punch him in the face. Heero chose that moment to enter the living room. He wasn't sure what Duo had done, but he didn't think it was much, considering Hotaru got mad at him easily. He grabbed her arm. She felt it and turned to see Heero standing behind her, drink in one hand, her arm in the other. "Don't." he told her. They just stared each other in the eyes for a few seconds, and something passed across their faces, too fast for anyone to catch though. Hotaru punched Heero in the stomach, making him let go of her arm. "Don't leave yourself unguarded." She told him before getting off Duo and sitting back on the couch.  
  
Later on that afternoon the boys went out to work on their Gundams and talk about their new mission without the girls' presence. Around 4:30, Hotaru went and made supper. At five, Duo ran into the dorm room and announced "We're going to order pizza for supper. HEY! Something smells good!"  
  
"Supper smells good." Hotaru told him, "I made supper so this is what we're going to eat. We're not going to order pizza, and you can go tell the others." Duo shrugged his shoulders and left the dorm again. A few minutes later, he returned with the others. Wufei was furious, "If we say we're going to eat pizza for supper, Then That's What We're Going To Eat!" He yelled as soon as he was inside the door, "No Weak Onna Is Going To Tell Me Different!"  
  
Well that made Hotaru mad and she marched out to the dorm entrance and yelled back "I cooked supper, and That's What You're Going To EAT!!! No Man Is Going To Call Me Weak And Tell Me That I Cooked For No Reason! NOW! Get In To The Table And SIT! Supper will be served shortly."  
  
What surprised everyone the most about this is that Wufei actually went and did as he was told. The others followed and Duo said, "I never thought I'd see Wufei actually do what a girl told him to."  
  
Wufei shrugged and replied to this by saying "Well, she DID have a point. She cooked supper and for someone to tell her that it wasn't good enough for them before even trying it is pretty harsh, even for me. Besides, that's a woman's place, in the kitchen, cooking for the better sex."  
  
Duo's and Quatra's eyes widened as they saw Hotaru come out of the kitchen, holding a butcher's knife and go for Wufei. Duo lunged at her, but she sidestepped him and he fell to the floor with a thud. Quatra began to stutter "Wu-Wu-Wufei... M-M-Move!!" But Wufei only looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"What The Hell Are You Doing Hotaru?" Zechs, who had decided to check on everyone and just entered the room to see Hotaru running with a butcher's knife and Duo on the floor, yelled. Hotaru stopped and turned to him. "Going to kill Wufei." She replied calmly.  
  
"Oh, No You Don't!" he said and snatched the knife from her hands. "Fine." She said and went back to the kitchen to get the food. She brought it out and Relena followed her with an extra place setting for Zechs. Supper was quickly done and Quatra offered for him and Trowa to do the dishes. The girls agreed on it and brought Zechs to their room, so that he could check and make sure it was safe and secure. He looked around the room, nodding his approval at various items in the room. When he reached Hotaru's side, he noticed three pictures that were on her dresser. He recognized the couple in one as the man and woman that had visited while Hotaru was in the hospital. "Who are these people?" he asked, indicating the pictures.  
  
Pointing to the one of the couple and her, she said, "That's one of me, Haruka-papa, and Michriu-mama. The one of the group is of me and my friends back home. There's Usagi, Makato, Rei, Minako, Ami, and me. *She pointed to each person as she said their name* the other is of my closet friends, Usagi and Setsuna-mama and me. All of us are close to each other, really. We usually hang out in a big group of all the people from the three pictures, but no one seems to have a picture of all of us together."  
  
Zechs' gaze rested on Usagi for a moment longer. "Nice pictures. You look close. I hope I get to meet these friends of yours." He said, before turning and leaving. **~~~** OK. Yea... I have no idea if that chapter made sense, so please tell me what you think of it. And livid means 3 different things, but in here it means furious, enraged. I heard it somewhere and thought may be I could use it here. 


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Ok, I know, I know.. I said I'd update... that was before life got hectic. I'm going to give you this chapter because I feel like updating and also because I have a few more chapters typed up to this.. I have to get back working on it, and make sense of what I'm doing in the next few chapters.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The next few weeks went by at a rather fast pace. It was now late October and all of the G-Boys took turns teaching Hotaru physics from last year. She understood it mainly now, and they didn't need to help her as much, which she was glad about, it meant that she didn't have to speak to Duo anymore. Relena helped her with her world economics and she was still having trouble understanding why anyone would want to know about this world crap, as she called it.  
  
It was early afternoon and Principal Marquise had called an assembly. The G-boys, Relena, and Hotaru were standing in a circle, talking before the assembly got started. Hotaru was stood side on to the doorway, which was halfway across the gym, so that she could keep an eye on that area. She caught a movement in the corner of her eye and turned to find and guy, about their age, walking in with his arm tightly around a girl of about the same age, giving her a hard look, as if to say 'Oh, No You Don't! At least not while you are with me.' Duo, who was standing facing the doorway, saw this and made a move towards them, saying, "That guy needs to be taught a lesson in how to treat a woman."  
  
Hotaru put her hand on his shoulder and stopped him. "The honor of teaching him that lesson is mine or Haruka-Papa's. You don't want to take that honor away from us, especially not from Haruka-papa." she told him. He just looked at her, and then back to the couple to see the girl elbow the guy in the stomach area and run towards the group, yelling "Taru!!"  
  
Hotaru turned, smiling, and caught the flying girl (AN: She wasn't really flying, but she was running so fast that it would almost seem as if she were.) in a big hug. "Usa! How'd you know where to find me?" she asked her, surprised that she was here.  
  
"Happy birthday, Hotaru." A feminine voice said from behind the group. Turning, Hotaru found two people standing there, a tall sandy blonde haired man and an aqua haired woman. Smiling, she hugged them quickly, and asked, "What are you guys doing here?"  
  
At the same time, Relena asked "Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?!? I feel so bad now because I have nothing for you!!"  
  
Hotaru just shrugged and Usagi decided to answer Hotaru's question. "I knew where to find you because I begged Haruka and Michiru until they told me. I turned on the waterworks and that made Haruka crumble and tell me real fast."  
  
The guys had been taking in the newcomers, wondering if these people were threats or not. "Hey!" Duo exclaimed, "You're the man and woman that came to check on Hotaru while she was in the hospital!!"  
  
Hotaru began laughing. "What??" Duo asked.  
  
"You think Haruka-papa is a... Wait a minute!" Hotaru whipped around to glare at the man and woman, "You came to check up on me? Don't you think I can take care of myself? What are you doing here now??"  
  
Michiru looked embarrassed. "I told Haruka that we shouldn't have done that... Hotaru, yes, we KNOW you can take care of yourself... but..."  
  
Hotaru cut her off. "But nothing. Just trust me ok?"  
  
"We trust you." Michiru assured her.  
  
Hotaru smiled at them and quickly hugged Michiru. "Who are you and why are you hitting on my girlfriend?" an angry man's voice asked, coming up on the group.  
  
"Mamo-chan, what are you talking about? No one is hitting on me... It's just your imagination." Usagi looked at the new guy strangely.  
  
"If you say so Usako." The man said as the assembly was started. Hotaru, Relena and the g-boys went to sit in the front row, as was customary for the Queen Of The World and her friends to do so. Haruka, Michiru, Usagi and Mamoru sat in the back row, along with two other new girls that no one had noticed.  
  
The assembly dragged on and as soon as it was over, Relena and Quatra left the school together. Hotaru and the other boys went back to their dorm. Usagi, Mamoru, and the other two new girls moved into their dorm suite. Michiru and Haruka went to meet the principal and find out what they were going to be doing here. Ever since Hotaru had gotten shot, they felt that they should be close to her and had tried to find a way to do so. A couple of teaching positions had opened up in the school, and they had applied. After a nice long wait, they finally found out that they had the job. Usagi had known that Hotaru had been shot, from Rei and her sacred fire (Thanks For Scaring Everyone Rei!!!!), and had begged Haruka and Michiru to take her to see Hotaru. She hadn't known that they were thinking about applying for teaching positions here, but after she found out, she figured that this was where Hotaru was. She had convinced her parents to let her apply to attend this school. When she told Mamoru, he had wanted to laugh, because this was a really hard school to get into because it was one of the top 5 schools in the world, but when she had gotten in, he had applied.  
  
Haruka and Michiru, after they did what they needed to, went and asked Hotaru if she would join them for a birthday supper. She agreed, under one condition: Relena could join them. They readily agreed to this, although they didn't know the reasons Hotaru wanted her to come along. Relena and Quatra arrived back not long after and Hotaru asked her if she would like to come along. Relena agreed and the four went to a very fancy, very expensive restaurant that Relena had suggested.  
  
They were there for about two hours and after the meal, Haruka and Michiru brought out their gifts for Hotaru. Haruka had gotten her a Katana that had a gold hilt, studded with Saturanian crystals, in the colors of midnight black and deep violet. Michiru had gotten her a brand new electric guitar. The guitar had been specially made for Hotaru and was a deep violet with Hotaru's name and the symbol of Saturn on it in gold lettering. Hotaru had taken guitar lessons before she moved here and was really good at playing it now. "Oh, thank you! These are beautiful!" Hotaru told them after she had opened her gifts.  
  
"We're glad you like them." Haruka said. Then the check was brought to them and they got up to leave. Haruka paid for the meal, and they got into Haruka's car to drive back to the Academy. "You know, Usagi has been really worried about you since the day you left without telling her. She thought of you as a sister, and that was a hard blow to her." Haruka told Hotaru, who was sitting up front with her, watching the road.  
  
Hotaru just shrugged as she caught a movement out of the corner of her eye. Telling Haruka to stop, she studied the area where she had seen it. "Great." She muttered and jumped out of the car.  
  
"Hotaru, Where The Hell Are You Going?!?" Haruka shouted after her.  
  
Hotaru never answered as she ran across the road and shoot at the darkness. Relena had instinctively lid down in the back seat when Hotaru had jumped out of the car. When the shoots had rung out, Michiru and Haruka had thrown themselves down onto the seats. Hotaru walked farther into the darkness and a couple more shoots rang out.  
  
A few seconds later, Hotaru came running towards the car at top speed. Jumping into the car, she commanded, "Go! Put The Petal To The Metal Haruka-Papa!" Turning around, she commanded, "Stay Down Relena!"  
  
It took a minute for Haruka to comply, but when she saw figures coming out of the darkness with guns in their hands, she raced off. Grabbing the cell phone the Preventers had given her, Hotaru dialed Lady Une's number. "We Have A Situation!" she yelled into the phone as soon as Lady Une answered.  
  
"I Don't CARE Who You Send As Long As You Send SOMEONE!!!!" she yelled after a pause.  
  
There were seven vans following them at top speed by now, with people in the first van shooting at them. "If My Car Gets ONE Scratch, I Swear, I'll Kill Them All With My Bare Hands!!!" Haruka yelled.  
  
Murmurings were heard coming form the phone, and Hotaru was agreeing with them. No one understood what Lady Une was saying, but Michiru was too afraid to care. Hotaru hung up the phone not long after and stated, "She's sending the guys in the Gundams so they can easily take out the vans."  
  
Relena wanted to heave a sigh of relief, but she knew that she wasn't out of trouble until the guys actually arrived AND blew the vans up. They didn't have to wait long though, because five minutes later, the Gundams appeared out of nowhere and began to shoot at the vans. Within minutes, the vans were blown up, and everyone headed back to the school.  
  
As soon as they arrived back at the girls' dorm room, Haruka blew it. "What The HELL Did You Think You Were Doing?!? What Kind Of Freaking Damn Stunt Was That?!?"  
  
Hotaru just glared at her as the guys arrived. She wasn't about to let out about her being Relena's bodyguard. "What did she do?" Duo asked, curiously.  
  
"She got out of the car and ran into the shadows shooting a gun at a MILLION PEOPLE! Where The HELL Did You Get A Gun?!? Where The HELL Did You Learn To Use It?!?" Haruka explained, then turned to Hotaru to chew her out.  
  
"As the Goddess of Death, I know every way to kill a person. So it's only natural that I know how to use a gun." She replied in a deadly voice, before walking to her room and slamming the door.  
  
"Oh, Great! We have another person calling themselves Death!" Wufei said, sarcastically.  
  
"Oooo Duo, you got your girlfriend to call herself death, How Cute!" Quatra began to tease Duo.  
  
Duo blushed. "She barely talks to me!"  
  
"But you like her, don't you?" Quatra kept teasing him. Duo was turning redder and redder with embarrassment. Haruka was turning redder and redder as well, but not from embarrassment, it was from anger. "Touch her and die!" she told Duo.  
  
Duo did nothing to defend himself against this onslaught because he had promised Hotaru he would tell no one that they were bro and sis. Quatra had been teasing him a lot lately, but yet he said nothing. This kind of surprised Quatra.  
  
Hotaru was hearing everything, and she finally got fed up with it. She came out of the room as Quatra said something else about Duo, the great God of Death, blushing and being in love with Hotaru. "Oh, Shut UP! Duo's My Brother!"  
  
Everyone turned to gape at her. 


End file.
